


Once a Rookie...

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rookie Training Program, Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Captain Steve Rogers and Rookie Clint Barton have a special one-on-one session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Rookie...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rookie Training Program](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327813) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 
  * Inspired by [Train Hard. Stay Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534372) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> I started writing this the same night that raiining posted Train Hard, Stay Hard. Literally, minutes before she posted it. Reading it solidified the nebulous ideas I had for this fic. This is set at some point in the future when Clint is officially a team rookie.  
> You should read her [Rookie Training Program fics](http://archiveofourown.org/series/168866) before reading this one. You may also want to visit [Coach Pervman's tumblr](http://coachpervman.tumblr.com/).

It was the end of the day. Clint was in Coach Coulson’s office, in his favorite spot - under Coulson’s desk - his lips wrapped around Coulson’s thick cock. Of course, the end of the day meant the beginning of his night-time duties, and he was certainly looking forward to fulfilling them when Coach was done with him.

Clint had just pulled off of Coulson’s softening cock when Steve, the team captain, walked into the room after a cursory knock.

“Hey, Coach. Is Clint available? I need some one-on-one time, and Sam’s busy.”

Coulson smiled at Clint. “I think we’re done here. Clint?” He reached out and wiped a streak of come off of Clint’s chin with his thumb. Clint leaned forward and licked it off, then sucked Coulson’s thumb into his mouth, just to make sure he didn’t miss a drop. His own cock was still as hard as a rock, thankfully; post-orgasm sensitivity and a one-on-one session with the team captain were not a good mix. Steve had awesome control, and he liked to test Clint’s stamina.

“Yeah, Coach.”

“Good boy.” Coulson cupped Clint’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him, hard and filthy. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Come on, rookie,” Steve said. He turned and left the room. Clint pulled away from Coulson, scrambled to his feet and jogged after him to catch up. On the way to Steve’s room, they passed several teammates in the halls; they were all heading to the weight room. Steve declined their invitations to join them; Sam was trying to set a record, it seemed. “Next time, guys.”

When they got to Steve’s room, Steve ushered Clint inside and then closed and locked the door behind them. Clint tensed. “It’s just to keep the others out. I don’t want any interruptions. That okay?” Steve said in a reassuring voice.

The doors opened easily from the inside; Clint knew that. “My contract…”

“I promise, if anything happens that you don’t like, we’ll stop. A good captain takes care of his rookies. Do you trust me to do that, Clint?”

Clint thought about that. He trusted Coulson, absolutely. Coulson wouldn’t have made Steve team captain if he didn’t deserve it. Steve had never done anything to make Clint think he was untrustworthy, either.

“Yeah, Cap. Sorry, I…” Clint looked around the room and changed the subject. “How do you want me?”

“In a minute,” Steve said. “Do you like being a rookie, Clint? Servicing the team? Taking all that cock?”

“Of course, Cap.” He wasn’t sure where Steve was going with this. Steve didn’t think Clint had been forced to join the program, did he?

“Have you thought about what it’ll be like when you’re not a rookie anymore? When someone is servicing you instead of the other way around?” Steve moved closer, and ran his hands down Clint’s chest. When he reached the waistband of Clint’s sweatpants, he stopped. “Well?”

“No. Not really.”

“You should. Servicing the team, loving it - needing it - that feeling doesn’t just go away.”

“Cap?” Steve knelt in front of Clint, pulling his sweats down in one smooth motion. Clint was hard in his jock; Steve buried his face in the crease of his thigh and inhaled.

“God, you smell good,” he mumbled before sitting back on his heels. “Not all of the other guys were part of the rookie program. They don’t understand. And anyone who does understand is a little busy right now.” Steve looked up and smiled. “Sam really wants to break that record.”

“Cap, what do you…”

“I miss it sometimes, Clint. Being full. I want you to fuck me, fill me up. Can you do that?”

Clint looked down into Steve’s eyes. He was still the confident team captain, even on his knees, but there was a quiet note of pleading in his gaze. Clint tried to imagine what it would be like, when he was no longer a rookie. His stomach clenched painfully.

“Sure, Cap. Whatever you need.”

Steve smiled then, pure delight shining on his face. “Then strip, rookie. You’ve got work to do.” Steve was out of his clothes and on the bed before Clint had finished taking off his own clothing. He carefully folded his things and set them on a chair. He wasn’t usually on this side of the equation, and definitely not since he’d joined the program. What if he wasn’t good enough? His erection softened a little.

“Come sit on the bed,” Steve commanded, and Clint obeyed. Steve went to his knees again, and without warning, took Clint’s cock in his mouth, all the way to the base. He obviously hadn’t forgotten his training. It didn’t take long for Clint’s erection to return, full strength. Steve pulled off, almost reluctantly, trailing his tongue up the length of Clint’s cock one last time.

“Ready?”

Clint nodded. Steve crawled up onto the bed and got into position - perfect form, Clint noted, on his knees with his ass in the air and his head resting on his pillow. He was still wearing his jockstrap.

“You been keeping in practice?” Clint asked as he knelt between Steve’s spread legs.

“Not like you,” Steve said, and he fished a bottle of lube out from under his pillow and tossed it back to Clint. “Better open me up a little first.”

Clint spread some lube on his fingers, and massaged Steve’s hole. Steve really hadn’t forgotten his training; soon Clint had two fingers inside him, working him open. Steve was pushing back against his hand, groaning every time Clint hit his prostate.

“Enough. That’s enough,” Steve gasped. “Fuck me now.”

“Whatever you say, Cap.” Clint pulled his fingers out, and lubed up his cock. Then he nudged up against Steve’s ass and slowly starting pushing in. Steve held himself completely still, not even breathing, until Clint was buried completely inside him. “You okay? Breathe, man.”

Steve let out the breath he was holding in a rush. “This is...you feel...so good. Stay like this a minute.”

“Sure.” Clint wasn’t sure how long he could actually stay still, though, not with the way Steve was clenching around him. Clint had been trained to come without being touched; having his cock surrounded by Steve’s tight, warm flesh was hard on his control.

Finally, Steve started moving. “Just...just stay like that. Let me do the work.” He fucked himself on Clint’s cock, rocking back and forth, moaning in satisfaction. Clint put his hands on Steve’s hips to steady himself, but otherwise he just let Steve use him. That’s what he was there for.

The steady pace wasn’t enough for Steve for very long. “Fuck me, Clint. Do me hard.” Clint tightened his grip and thrust hard. “Oh, god, just like that. Again.” Clint repeated the movement, thrusting over and over again while Steve moaned into his pillow.

“You like that, Cap? Does my cock feel good in your tight hole?” Clint wasn’t going to last much longer, but if he came before Steve did, he’d be paying for it tomorrow. The team always came first. Clint reached down and pulled Steve’s hard cock out of his jockstrap. He stroked him in time with his thrusts, precome and leftover lube easing the drag of skin on skin.

Steve’s hips jerked, his ass clenching hard on Clint’s cock, and he came all over Clint’s fist. With a sigh of relief, Clint let himself come, too, thrusting hard one more time before blowing his load. Steve collapsed onto the bed, and Clint went with him, draping himself all over Steve’s back until he caught his breath. Then he eased himself out of Steve’s body and rolled to one side.

“Thanks, man,” Steve said faintly. He reached over, grabbed Clint by the back of the neck, and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “You did great.”

“Anytime, Cap.”

“I’ll see you at practice in the morning. You wanna hit the light on your way out?” Steve buried his head in his pillow, and wiggled around until he was comfortable. He fell asleep before Clint was dressed and out the door.

Clint absently licked Steve’s come off his hand as he walked back to his room. What with Sam’s attempt to break the blowjob record, the team probably didn’t need him tonight. Maybe Coach needed some more help with his paperwork. He was always working too hard; it was Clint’s duty to help him relax. Clint turned around and headed towards Coulson’s office, already anticipating the feel and taste of Coulson’s cock on his tongue. If he was patient enough, he might be able to work another orgasm out of the both of them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically the complete opposite of the point of the whole Rookie Training Program. Oops?  
> I also kinda had this idea that Natasha is part of the team. Not a rookie. And she's right there with the team, wearing her strap-on, showing the rest of them how it's done.  
> 


End file.
